


Therapy? No A Setters Group Chat.

by Lilythegreatnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, F/M, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilythegreatnight/pseuds/Lilythegreatnight
Summary: Oikawa started a group chat for the setters just for shits and giggles.. Idk I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, and more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**_Oikawa has created a group chat._ **

**_Oikawa named the group chat: Setters_ **

**_Oikawa has added: Semi, Shirabu,Yahaba, Koganegawa, Moniwa and Sugawara to the group chat_ **

**Oikawa:** _Hello everyone!!!_

 **Semi:** _Wtf is this?_

 **Oikawa:** _A Setter's group chat._

 **Sugawara:** _So you're telling me that these are the only setters you know?_

 **Oikawa:** _Yup!_

 **Sugawara:** _Are you sure??_

 **Oikawa:** _Yes I'm sure._

**_Sugawara has added Kageyama to the group chat._ **

**Yahaba** : _oof_

 **Koganegawa:** _HI KAGEYAMA!!_

 **Kageyama:** _oh hey kogane._

 **Oikawa:** _Ugh why did you add him_

 **Shirabu:** _I hate to agree with Oikawa but why did you add him?_

 **Shirabu:** _I get it he's a setter but..._

 **Kageyama:** _..._

 **Kageyama:** _i_ _see that i'm not wanted here..._

 **Koganegawa:** _I want you here!!!_

 **Sugawara:** _Me too!_

 **Sugawara:** _You need to stop thinking that nobody likes you._

 **Moniwa:** _S_ _hould I be concerned?_

 **Semi:** _Who hurt you?_

 **Oikawa:** _Tobio you actually think that?_

 **Kageyama:** _t_ _his chat is for setters right?_

 **Oikawa:** _Tobio..._

 **Kageyama:** _please answer the question._

 **Oikawa:** _Yes_

**_Kageyama has added Kozume and Akaashi to the chat._ **

**_Kageyama changed Kozume's name to Kenma._ **

**Kenma:** _is this another group chat?_

 **Oikawa:** _Yup_

 **Kenma:** _who are you and why am I here._

 **Kageyama:** _you're here to suffer with me._

 **Kenma:** _fuck_

 **Oikawa:** _We should all introduce ourselves to the newcomers._

 **Oikawa:** _Say your name, school, the year your in, and pronouns._

 **Oikawa:** _I'll go first._

 **Oikawa:** _I'm Oikawa Tooru, I'm a 3rd year at Aoba Joshai and I use he/they pronouns._

 **Semi:** _I'm Semi Eita, I'm also a 3rd year but I go to Shiratorizawa.. They/Them pronouns_

 **Yahaba:** _Yahaba Shigeru, 2nd year at Aoba Joshai, he/him_

 **Akaashi:** _Akaashi Keiji, I'm a second year at Fukurodani and any pronouns are fine._

 **Koganegawa:** _HI I'm Koganegawa Kanji, but u guys can call me Kogane, and he/him pronouns._

 **Koganegawa:** _Oh yeah I'm also a 1st year at Date Tech._

**_Moniwa changed Koganegawa's name to Kogane_ **

**Moniwa:** _I'm Moniwa Kaname, I'm a 3rd year at Date Tech and any pronouns._

 **Sugawara:** _Hi! I'm Sugawara Koushi I'm a 3rd year at Karasuno and I'm currently having an identity crisis._

 **Oikawa:** _We can help you figure that out._

 **Kageyama:** _i'm kageyama tobio i'm a 1st year at karasuno and i say fuck pronouns._

 **Akaashi:** _He's genderfluid and doesn't care what pronouns you use for him._

 **Kageyama:** _isn't that what i said_

 **Akaashi:** _I-_

 **Shirabu:** _Anyway-_

 **Shirabu:** _I am Shirabu Kenjiro I'm a 2nd year at Shiratorizawa and he/they pronouns_

 **Kenma:** _Kozume Kenma, 2nd year Nekoma and he/they_

 **Oikawa:** _Now that we are done with that..._

 **Oikawa:** _Tobio is that really how you feel_

 **Kageyama:** _goodnight_ _everybody._

 **Oikawa:** _Tobio answer me!!!_

**_Kageyama is offline._ **

**Kenma:** _What's going on?_

 **Akaashi:** _^^_

 **Semi:** _Backread..._

 **Akaashi:** _Oh... Why would you say that?_

 **Oikawa:** _I was just teasing him._

 **Kenma:** _I'll go talk to them_

 **Sugawara:** _I'll also try..._

 **Oikawa:** _Ok update us._

**_Sugawara and Kenma are offline._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a musical reference... Idk if you

_**Conversation between baby crow and Suga** _

**Suga:** _Kageyama are u ok?_

 **Suga:** _Kageyama?_

 **Suga:** _Please answer..._

 **Suga:** _Oikawa was just joking.._

 **Suga:** _Idk about Shirabu but Oikawa was definitely joking._

 **Suga:** _..._

 **Suga:** _See you at practice then._

**_The introverted setters group chat._ **

**KenKen:** _Kageyama_

 **KenKen:** _Yamayama_

 **KenKen:** _Tobio_

 **KenKen:** _Tobi-obi_

 **KenKen:** _Tobi_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _Kageyama please answer us_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _Hinata put us in this group chat for a reason so please answer us._

**_Tobes is online_ **

**Tobes:** _What do you want?_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _What Oikawa said was just teasing you_

 **Tobes:** _And what abt Shirabu??_

 **Tobes:** _Was he joking or "teasing" me_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _..._

 **Tobes:** _I appreciate it Akaashi..._

 **Tobes:** _I'll think about it_

 **KenKen:** _She'll think about it_

 **KenKen:** _She'll think about it_

 **KenKe** **n:** _She'll think about it_

 **ThePrettyOne** : _She'll think about it_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _ah ah ah She said s_ _he'll think about it_

 **KenKen:** _She'll think about it_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _She'll think about it_

 **Tobes:** _Think about it_

 **KenKen:** _She'll think about it_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _She'll think about it_

 **KenKen:** _She'll think about it_

 **Tobes:** _yes_

 **KenKen:** _nice i'll see you in the setters group chat tomorrow._

 **Tobe:** _shit you tricked me by using a musical reference._

 **KenKen:** _yes... yes i did_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _well goodnight_

 **Tobes:** _you're going to let kenma get away with that??_

 **ThePrettyOne:** _..._

**_ThePrettyOne is offline_ **

**Tobes:** _i hate you both_

 **KenKen:** _u wish_

**Tobes: 🙄**

_**Everyone is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this was rushed, I don't feel like rewriting it, I might later tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I forgot to put time stamps. Oh well.

_**Setters** _

_6:30 am_

**_Oikawa:_ ** _Sup bitches_

**_Sugawara:_ ** _Who are u calling a bitch... Bitch_

**_Sugawara:_ ** _Your mom's a bitch for having a bitch_

**_Sugawara:_ ** _You dad's a bitch for fucking a bitch_

**_Sugawara:_ ** _So who's the bitch now._

_**Semi:** well damn_

_**Oikawa:**..._

_**Oikawa:** u know what ur right _

_**Oikawa Changed their name to Bitch** _

_**Bitch:** I am a bitch _

_**Bitch:** I'm the badest bitch here_

_**Shirabu:**_ _Y_ _eah the badest looking bitch_

_**Bitch:** What are u talkin_ _g about I'm a_

_**Bitch: ✨Snack✨**_

_**Shirabu:** what snack?? _

_**Shirabu:** Pretzels💀_

_**Kageyama:** I like pretzels_

_**Akaashi:** I also like pretzels_

_**Sugawara:** Kageyama you're back_

_**Kogane:** Hi Yama-Yama_

_**Semi:** Welcome back_

_**Kenma:** bout time _

_**Yahaba is online** _

_**Yahaba:** Ew single people... _

_**Yahaba:** Oh hi Kageyama. _

_**Bitch:** what aren't you single??_

_**Yahaba:** Haha that's a very fitting name for u Oikawa_

_**Bitch:** fuck off all of you _

_**Kageyama changed Bitch's name to GrandKing™** _

_**GrandKing™:** Aww Tobio_

_**Kageyama:** What... _

_**Kageyama:** that's the nickname Hinata gave you._

_**GrandKing™:** still that's sweet._

_**Kageyama:** Your welcome?_

_**Semi:** Where did this soft side of Kageyama come from?_

_**Moniwa: I** kr he's usually scary._

_**Kageyama:** Damn I actually scare people damn _

_**Kenma:** Ha you owe Shoyo meat buns_

_**Kageyama:** I know I know🙄_

_**GrandKing™:** Anyway, Yahaba are you no longer single??_

_**Yahaba:**... _

_**Yahaba:** Next question_

_**Yahaba went offline** _

_**GrandKing™:** That son of a bitch_

_**Kageyama:** you could just talk to him at practice you two go to the same school_

_**GrandKing™:** Oh yeah_

_**Sugawara:** Kageyama are u coming to practice today **.** _

_**Kageyama:** yes I am actually almost at school_

_**Sugawara:** Oh is hinata with you?_

_**Kageyama:** no not yet._

_**Sugawara:** Ok.._

_**Sugawara:** well I'm on my way_

_**Sugawara is offline.** _

_**Akaashi:** I should get to my practice_

_**GrandKing™:** You know what fuck y'all nationals having asacdvfv_

_**Semi:**???_

_**GrandKing™:** Sorry about that he's just being salty_

_**Semi:**???????_

**_Kageyama:_ ** _wait Iwaizumi???_

_**GrandKing™:** Oh hey Kageyama._

_**GrandKing™:** He'll get his phone back when he's calm so bye_

_**GrandKing™ is offline** _

_**Kenma:** u know what I'm too lazy to process anything rn_

_**Kenma:** so imma_

_**Kenma is offline** _

_**Moniwa:** The author is getting lazy too_

_**Kogane:**???_

_**Semi:** They are basically saying to wrap this conversation up_

_**Kogane:** Oh_

_**Everyone is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache so I'm going to stop here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Setters** _

_12:00 pm_

**_Kageyama has changed his name to Goody-Two-Shoes_ **

**Goody-Two-Shoes _:_** _Hey Guys:)_

**_everyone is online_ **

**GrandKing™:** _What's this Tobio texted first???_

**Kenma:** _i never thought i'd live to see the day._

**Kogane:** _HI KAGEYAMA_

**Akaashi:** _Oh you changed your name_

**Semi:** _Oh yeah he did..._

**Moniwa:** _Huh weird_

**Suga:** _^^^Very_

**Suga:** _anyway how's training camp?_

**GrandKing™:** _Arent u w/ him_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _No it's the all Japan national youth camp_

**GrandKing™:** _WaIt WhAt_

**GrandKing™:** _u got chosen for Japan's nationals youth camp and you didn't tell me????_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _Sorry_

**GrandKing™:** _U better be_

**GrandKing™:** _So did u meet any setters there?_

**Goody-Two_Shoes:** _Yeah His Name Is Miya Atsumu_

**Goody-Two-Shoes _:_** _He's The Best Setter In Japan_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _His Sets Are Super Easy To Hit And If You Can't Hit Them_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _You Just Suck_

**Suga:** _..._

**Kogane:** _Wow..._

**Semi:** _..._

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _At Least That's What He Said..._

**Shirabu:** _i know it's u tsumu_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _Wdym_

**Shirabu:** _U got to be kidding me_

**Akaashi:** _Hey Kageyama_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _???_

**Akaashi:** _Do you prefer someone playing with your hair, hugs, or no contact at all?_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _No contact at all_

**Kenma:** _Yep it's Atsumu_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _I was just kidding hugs are the best_

**Kenma:** _I mean.._

**Akaashi:** _He's not wrong but..._

**Kenma:** _The real Tobio absolutely loves it when people play w/ his hair_

**GrandKing™:** _How do you know this?_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _Well Shit_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _Anyway, does Tobio have a S/O?_

**Kenm** a _:..._

**Akaashi:** _..._

**Suga:** _No not that I know of... why?_

**GrandKing™:** _Wait do you have a crush on Tobio_

**Goody-Two-Shoes:** _What No I Was Just Asking bc I Was Looking Through His Gallery And..._

**Suga:** _And what??_

_**Goody-Two-Shoes has sent an attachment.** _

**Suga:** _Is that..._

**GrandKind™:** _Chibi-chan??_

_**Semi:** Aww they're cuddling_

**Kogane:** _Who took the picture?_

**Kenma:** _i did_

**Suga:** _So how long have they've been together_

**Kenma:** _2 months_

**Suga:** _AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME???_

**Kenma:** _They didn't want anyone to know._

**GrandKing™:** _But u knew._

**Kenma:** _I caught them making out lmao_

**GrandKing™:** _Oh..._

_**Goody-Two-Shoes added Miya to the chat** _

_**Miya changed their name to TsumTsum**_

**TsumTsum:** _Anyway Can I get some names??_

**GrandKing™:** _Backread on Tobio's Phone lol_

_12:13_

**TsumTsum:** _Oh well I'm Miya Atsumu, I'm a 2nd year at Inrazaki high school he/him pronouns_

_**Goody-Two-Shoes went offline** _

**GrandKing™:** _So how did you get Tobio's phone anyway??_

**TsumTsum:** _He's eating rn and he left it laying out on his ded_

**Suga:** _???_

**TsumTsum:** _**bed_

**TsumTsum:** _Anyway I'm Going To Leave The Chat B4 Tobio Comes Back_

_**TsumTsum Has Left The Chat.** _

**GrandKing™:** _I hope he realizes the Tobio can just backread..._

**Shirabu:** _I hope he DOESN'T realize that Kageyama can backread_

**Semi:** _You're a horrible person_

**Shirabu:** _I know it keeps me awake at night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix mistakes later

**Author's Note:**

> I had a creative outburst so I wrote this, also this is the first work I've done on ao3.


End file.
